Well, That's It
by A Strawbarry
Summary: Corey thinks he's stuffed up his best friend relationship with Laney. Haha. We know different. ;D
1. Well, Shit

**GUYSSS! IT'S BEEN AGES! HOW Y'ALL BEEN? :D**

**Well, this is my first Grojband story, so most of you don't know me. But, uh, yeah! You can guess my gender and name. And age. ;D**

**Hope you like the story! (It's gonna be short. Hopefully. xD)**

**For the story cover; Credit to whoever owns it. (I couldn't find a name! So sorry! D:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband. Teletoon does. This disclaimer applies for the rest of the story.**

* * *

**POV: Corey and Laney (third-person)**

**Chapter One: Well, Shit.**

* * *

"Lanes! Come on!"

In the newly opened Amused Amusement Park, Corey and Laney were running away from Corey's evil sister, Trina. Kon and Kin had escaped to the Ferris Wheel and were in the middle of it (Not inside a carriage. Don't ask.) so Trina decided to chase Corey and Laney.

Why, you ask? Trina, for the first time, had noticed Corey had her diary.

"Come on! Around the circus tent!" Corey whispered urgently. Laney, wearing her usual top but an extra, along with a red hoody (the hood put wasn't being worn), and Corey, wearing a blue his trademark blue beanie, dodged some bystanders and jumped over park benches as they went around the tent, and went out of the Amusement Park into… a real park.

Trina kept following them.

Corey and Laney ran into the streets, and quickly crossed the traffic lights. Luckily, the light flashed to green and Trina couldn't run over without… getting run over.

Corey and Laney came upon an alleyway.

"What're gonna do, Core? I mean, any crazy plan'll work for me now…"

Corey hesitated. "I don't have a plan, Lanes."

Laney stared at Corey. Corey, the Corey with the crazy plan that just might work, didn't have a plan.

Corey, honestly, had no idea what to do. The source of their lyrics was in their hands. Trina was finally on to them. What the heck do they do? It's not like they could magically become different peop-

A flashbulb appeared on top of Corey's head, then cracked on the ground.

"I have a plan."

"What is it, Core?"

Corey looked at Laney solemnly.

"You really want to get out of this mess?"

"Uh, YES?"

"Well…" Yes, Corey did have a plan. He heard the cars stop. That must mean the red light is back. This was their only plan. She'd outrun them eventually.

"Laney… I hope you don't hate me for this… I'm so sorry…"

Laney stepped back a bit, against the wall. "Uh, what is it?"

Corey stepped into Laney. Literally. His face was into hers. Not kissing, but they could hear each other breathing.

"Uh… Core?" Laney squeaked. Corey couldn't be doing this purposely. He couldn't. No, it was something else, Laney thought… as she always did…

Corey took of Laney's jacket and put it on him. Laney squeaked again as he touched her. **(A/N; I think this is what Laney would do. Tell me if it's OOC! ;P) **Corey took of his beanie and put it on Laney, and took of Laney's hair clips, as her long red hair fell out.

Corey stared. He shook his head. You could hardly see Corey's face with the hood, or Laney's with the beanie. You could see her hair, but everyone knows her hair is "short".

"Again, Lanes, I'm sorry." Corey says, breathing slowly.

And that's when they had a "make-out session".

**+=+linebreak+=+**

_"__Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh he's kissing me what do I kiss back what do I do what…"_

Laney's thoughts kept repeating over and over again, not sure what to do. She forgot about Trina, her icky long hair out, everything besides the fact that Corey was kissing her.

_"__Do I pull him closer? Kiss back? What…"_

Trina turned into the alleyway, her face red. She was taken about to find two people in a full-out-make-out session. One of them had long red hair, like the other girl, but the other girl had short hair too… plus, Corey and the other girl wouldn't make-out, right?

"Uh, excuse me, did you see two kids, around your age, run by?"

Corey pointed down the street, still kissing. "Ah, thanks. COREY! GIVE ME BACK MY-"

The rest of the words drowned as Trina ran away.

Corey broke himself away from Laney, panting. Laney's face had a distinct look on her face, also panting, hearts everywhere. "Wait. We stopped?" The hearts popped around her.

Corey nodded, and gave Laney back the jacket.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry… she would've killed us if we didn't…"

Laney was confused. Then she realised.

He only kissed her because it was a part of the plan.

Laney nearly started sobbing, but she didn't. She didn't want Corey to see her like that.

"It-it's fine… let's go… Kin… and Kon…"

Corey's eyes widened. "Laney! What did I do?!"

"Core… I'm gonna go back to the Park. You coming?"

"Uh… yeah… I'll meet you there."

Laney quickly walked away.

Corey muttered to himself… "Well, that's it. I'm done. She hates me. That's it."

**_+=+ AMUSED AMUSEMENT PARK TRANSISTION +=+_**

"So, bro, have they lost Trina?" Kon asks.

"Yeah. They just finished their make-out seen." Kin says, putting down the binoculars.

Silence for a second, besides the chatter of the other people, not noticing that they were in the middle of the Ferris Wheel.

"THEY DID WHAT?" They both screamed.

No-one bothered to look at them.

"We have to go find them!" Kon said urgently to Kin.

"Wait a second." Kin said, his binoculars back on. "I think they only did that for the plan. Wait another second…" Kin frowned. "It looks like Laney's about to cry... and now she's heading back here."

Kon looked confused. "Wait. Why would Laney cry? He never does that."

Kin looked at Kon. "She."

"Uh, what?"

"Laney's a girl." Kin said, facepalming.

Kon's mouth opened wide. "I feel like I know all the secrets of the universe now."

Kin nodded. "Maybe she was sad because…"

"…Corey kissed her and then it turned out it was fake…"

The twins gasped. Many flashblacks started scrawling in their mind. The wedding cake, the band break-up day, more and more…

"Laney likes Corey!" They both said in unison.

"Okay… how long has it taken us to realise this?" Asked Kon. "I dunno. At least we know now! We should help them, or something."

"Yeah!" Kin smiled.

"So, uh, how we gonna get down?" Kon asked, looking down, still holding onto the pole.

Kin brought a small invention that looked like a glowing wristband out of his pocket. He grinned.

"Teleporter, anyone?

**_+=+ BACK TO WHEREVER LANEY IS TRANSISTION +=+_**

Laney nearly started crying again, but she started breathing slowly next to the toffee apple stall.

"Its fine, Laney. You were close… it doesn't matter… you can try…"

Laney then hears a distant sob from somewhere around her, but then a deep breath. Was that her own?

She looked behind the toffee apple stall, and there was none other than Larry.

Larry was one of the nicer Newmans. Sure, they were Grojband's rivals, but they were friends. Slightly. Laney and Larry were cool, though. Neither bands knew, but they were pretty good friends, even though the hardly talked. They can relate to each and other. Sort of like a Tumblr mutual.

"Hey, Lenn? You 'kay?" Laney asked gently.

Larry shot up.

"Oh. Hey Lane. Fancy meeting you here. Oh, and I like the long hair." Larry joked.

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other.

"Carrie did somet-"

"Yeah. Corey to yo-"

"Mm-hm."

They stood in silence. "What happened?" Larry asked.

"We were running away from Trina. Corey had his 'only plan'. He made a 'disguise' for us. By making out with me."

"Oh."

"Of course, Mr. Oblivious over there had no idea why I nearly started crying…"

Laney sniffed.

"You?"

"Carrie was happy because we had gotten to the Amusement Park gig before you guys. After we finished, Carrie came up to me and asked to talk to me in private. Blablabla, blushing, blabla, turns out she just wanted to say that I'm really good and come over to her house so they can practice alone." He muttered sadly.

Laney's eyes shot up. "Dude." Larry looked up. No-one ever called him a dude. As a boy. Besides Laney, I guess, but whenever someone does, it takes his attention.

"That's like a date! At her house! What's so bad about that?"

"I can't go. She said a certain date when would be good, but I denied because, one, it's probably nothing, and two, my mum said I have to stay home that day because it's 'chore day' for me. Yay."

Laney smiled slightly. "My mum days that too."

Larry grinned. "Well, it's nice talking to you, Lane. Hope you get your guy."

"I hope you get your girl."

They started walking away, Laney to the Ferris Wheel while Larry followed the voices of Konnie and Kim.

Laney was about five minutes to the Ferris Wheel. She passed one of those "knock down a bottle" stalls when a flash of light appeared next to her.

She turned around, and inside one of the bottles, was Kin and Kon.

She quickly grabbed the bottle and smashed it open, allowing Kin and Kon to be free.

Kin brushed himself. "Well, that was nice."

"That was awesome!" Kon shouted. "How'd you get your teleport in there?"

"I thought it was a ring toss. Anyway, Laney! Hey, bu- girl! How's it going!" Kin said, putting his arm around Laney.

"Yeah, Lanes! Girl! How you doing? Uh, love your long hair!" Kon exclaimed.

Laney was shocked. She stepped back from Kin. They were calling her a girl? Kon didn't even know she was a girl?!

"Uh, are you guys okay?"

"Sure we are!" Says Kin.

Kon continues, "Remember, Laney, if there's anything you need to talk to us about, it's fine."

Laney looked at them both, then rubbed her head.

"I feel like this is a really cliché bit of the story where you know something that I know but I don't know you know it."

Kin and Kon waited.

Laney shrugged.

Kin and Kon pouted.

"Well, let's go find Corey! The Park's closing soon, and we can't get the gig."

Kon frowned. "No gig? Why?"

"Newmans got it before us."

Kin frowned. "And how would _you _know that? Hm?"

"Uh, I overheard them." She replied nonchalantly as possible.

"How about we head over to Corey's garage for last-minute band talk, or something? It's, like, 7:00 at night."

"7:24 to be exact. The park will close in 6 minutes." Replied Kin, checking his watch.

They started walking out of the park, as Laney said she'd text Corey as they walked.

Laney texted Corey. (Using an app called 'sik', an app 'sicker than kik'. (**A/N; Get it? Like Bleater to Twitter? ;D Right? Rightttt?**)

_Laney: Me, Kin and Kon are heading to your house. Meet you there?_

_Corey: uh, sure. are you sure you okay?_

_Laney: I'm fine, Core. I was…_

_Laney: A bit shocked, yeah._

_Corey: well, okay, as long as your fine. meet you all there._

_Laney: 'kay._

Laney closed her phone and nodded to the others.

"We'll meet him there."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it so far? I hoped you like it! :D**

**(Just to let you know, in this story, the Newmans aren't evil as I've read in other fanfictions. They're not that evil in the show.)**

**See you guys next time! :D**


	2. I'm So Dead

**Holey holes...**

**…six reviews? Five favs? Seven follows?**

**Wow. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Here's a new chapter for y'all! :D**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

**Chapter: I'm So Dead.**

* * *

Corey sat down on the couch, waiting for his bandmates to arrive.

"I'm so dead." Corey whispered to himself. "I'm so freaking dead."

He heard a clash outside. Then a shout. "Hey, Kin! Laney! Look! A cob of corn flew into the garage door! I'm gonna keep it."

Corey stood up and opened the door.

"Er, hey guys!" Corey spoke shaking, half-looking at Laney.

Laney had a blank look on her face. "It's fine, Core. I'm not sad or any of that shit."

Corey nodded. Kin and Kon looked at each other.

"So! Guys! We really gotta go soon, but we can stay for a while. What's the plan? Uh, I mean, what're gonna do?" Said Kin.

Corey shrugged. "We can't do band practice, because that'll wake Trina up."

Laney frowned. "But Trina is out?"

Corey shook his head. "I peeked in her room, she was asleep."

"Well, what about we play some video games?" Kin smiled, bringing out a game set and games from his pocket. "Oh, and some food?" He added, pulling out chicken nuggets. "Someone has to microwave it, though."

Laney stared. "How the heck did you get that?"

Kin grinned, and brought out the glowing wristband thing.

"Teleporter, anyone?"

_**+=+ TELEPORTATION TRANSISTION +=+**_

"Good game, Kon." Corey said, as Kon had just won the fourth game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Yes! Kirby is 'baws'!" Kon laughed, and started gobbling down the chicken nuggets Corey microwaved from before.

There was a knock on the garage door.

Kon frowned. "I sense a cliché moment coming."

Laney and Corey nodded. Kin, closest to the door, asked "Who's there?"

There was a sigh from outside.

"Newmans here."

Kon gasped. "I was right! So cliché!"

Kin blushed. "Should I open the door?"

"What do you want?" Shouted Corey.

"We have reasoning to make." Carrie shouted back.

"About what?"

"Band things."

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Open it, Kin."

"You sure?" Kin said, putting his ear to the door.

"One of them just said, 'What're they saying?'"

Laney sighed, walked and opened the door.

"Aye!" "Oof!"

It turned out Kim was listening against the door. Kin and Kim fell over each other.

They stood up and brushed themselves off, lightly blushing. No-one noticed.

"Riffen!"

"Beef."

"We have a proposition to make." She pulled up a flyer. "This is party for Party Danimal. He wants the biggest band he can have, and he wants at least five players. Sadly, we only have four. So, here's the deal; we can all work together in the band, get paid equally, blablabla, with eight people, and we both get the gig." Plus, there's no other bands here." She muttered. "Deal?"

Corey read the poster. "Sure. But we'll practice tomorrow. The party's in two days."

Carrie nodded, and snatched the poster back. "Well, we'll meet back here at 10am, so-"

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Konnie cut in, looking at the screen. "Pff. I'm 'baws' at this."

"Pff. Sure you are." Replied Kon, sitting down. "Play?"

Konnie smiled and nodded.

Carrie laughed. "You guys probably both suck."

Konnie and Kon turned at Carrie. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

**_+=+ NOW NEARLY EVERYONE'S PLAYING SMASH TRANSISTION +=+_**

Kon, Konnie, Corey and Carrie played Smash bros. Kim and Kin were playing the computer, showing each other programs. Laney and Larry sat next to each other on another coach.

"Ugh. I don't really like Smash Bros."

"Neither do I." Laney replied. "I play it occasionally, I guess."

"So, uh…" Larry looked around. It looked like no-one was within earshot.

"How did it go with Corey?"

"Eh, I told him it was fine. You?"

"Yeah. Same with Care. She was worrying about me a lot, though."

"Same with Core. It's really sad, I still haven't told him I like him…"

"Yeah, same with Carrie. I don't know ho-"

"AHA!" A voice behind them shouted. No-one looked up from their game.

Laney and Larry turned around. "You eavesdroppers!" Laney gasped. Larry fell on the couch in fear.

"Well, at least we know the truth now." Said Kin smugly.

"You could've told one of your own band members, Lenn." Kin agreed.

"P-p-please don't tell! Anyone!" Laney and Larry whispered.

"Kon and Konnie already know. After they figured out you weren't the genders they thought you to be. Of course, we haven't had an actual confirmation…"

"…until now." Kim finished Kin's sentence. They looked at each other and lightly blushed.

Laney and Larry looked at each other.

"Well, at least we have another couple… Kin and Kim."

Kin looked at Laney, red in the face. "What? Of course… not. Ha."

Larry smirked. "Sure. Now, both of you go away. The author's probably going to discontinue this fanfiction because he has no ideas left."

Kim shrugged. "Hopefully the author will add one last chapter." **(A/N; I'm serious about this guys. (I don't think this is OOC. Grojband always gets craziness from Kin and Kon. ;P)**

Laney frowned. "I still don't believe this a fanfiction. I mean, even if we are made up characters on a screen, even if our fate is designed for us, who cares? We can choose our own fate, if we just try hard enough, we can do whatever we want."

"Wow. That was deep, Laney." Said Kim.

"Was it really?"

"AHA!" Says Kon, winning the last game.

Konnie sighed. "Fine, you win." Kon started doing a victory dance.

"Okay, well, all you Newmans go now! We'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Said Corey, pushing everyone out. Kin winked at Kim. Kim giggled, and Corey closed the garage door.

Kon looked at Kin. "Did you…?" Kin nodded.

"Fumps up!" Kin and Kon fumped.

"Uh, what?" Corey asked.

"I got Kim's number."

"Oh." Corey thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Good for you, dude. Hope you guys hit it off."

Kin smiled in surprise. "Thanks, man!"

Laney looked at the time. "Oop! I gotta go, guys! See you tomorrow!" And she quickly ran out of the garage.

Kin's electronical wristwatch beeped. "Sorry Core, we gotta go too. We have to be home in two minutes. See you tomorrow!"

"Uh… but isn't your house, like, ten minutes from here?"

Kin grinned, and pressed a button his watch, which became a glowing wristband.

"Teleporter, anyone?"

* * *

**That's it! It's crappier than last chapter, but I really have no idea whatsoever on how to continue this story.**

**Yay.**

**Well, let's just assume next chapter will be the last one. xD**

**You guys can check out my other stories too! (One in the making also. :3)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
